


New Year’s Eve

by slaynationmp4s



Series: Space Predator Adventures [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cady And Aaron Are Dating, Damian Has A Boyfriend, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Kissing, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Post-High School, Regina And Janis Are Not Enemies Anymore, Regina Eventually Dumps Shane, Regina George Is Nicer, Shane Oman Is Not a Good Boyfriend, new year party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: Janis spends New Year's Eve at a party with her friends and makes it clear she doesn’t want to kiss anyone. After an interesting talk with Regina and some New Year’s Eve drama, she might’ve actually changed her mind on that kiss thing.
Relationships: Cady Heron & Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Ian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Shane Oman
Series: Space Predator Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone ! In case you want an actual reference for Regina’s outfit in this story, it’s basically the one Renee wore for her performance at Macy’s Parade for Thanksgiving a few days ago.

Janis hated New Year’s Eve, but what she despised the most was going to the New Year’s Eve party organised by Damian.

Don’t get her wrong, she loved Damian more than anyone. He had been her best friend for years and a couple of months ago he even became her roommate. The problem is that Damian loved New Year’s Eve and insisted on throwing a party to celebrate it. Especially now that people other than Janis and Cady would come. 

When they were still in school Damian would invite every single students but since he was not popular and also best friends with Janis (she felt guilty about that), no one would show up and the pair would spend days trying to eat all the snacks he bought. Then, Cady showed up so the pair became a trio, the three of them still all alone to eat all the snacks.

However after the whole burn book shenanigans and Regina’s bus accident, every students started to pay more attention to Damian and Janis. Many who used to whisper behind Janis’ back came up to her and apologized. Of course, some jerks would still keep on calling her a Space Dike and being homophobic against Damian but the pair always defended each other. Moreover, Cady, Aaron, Gretchen and Karen also came in multiple times to tell the jerks to go to Hell. 

So the next New Years party, a bunch of students showed up to Damian’s house and even though there were a lot of leftovers, at least this time he didn’t have to throw half of it in the trash.

Now, a year after their Senior Year, the small apartment the pair shared was packed with people and Janis honestly felt a bit overwhelmed. For years she had been all alone with Damian so she was not used at all to being surrounded by this many people and it frankly made her quite anxious. She didn’t want to ruin this for Damian, she could see him across the room with his new boyfriend and his face harboured the biggest smile. She just wanted him to be happy and decided to leave him alone and let him enjoy his party. Janis slowly slithered her way through the crowd to get to her bedroom. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the young woman reached the door (that she had painted to clearly state her territory) and opened it only to see none other than Cady and Aaron making out on her bed.

“Oh jeez guys come on! You did the same thing last year!”

“Sorry Janis” the couple said at the same time while getting off the bed and picking up their purse and jackets which had been thrown on the ground.

“Seriously, one day I’m gonna kick the shit out of both of you if I catch you again trying to get it on in MY room. I don’t want your future weird babies to be conceived on my bed”

Aaron giggled and exited the room while Cady stopped next to Janis and looked at her friend.

“Sorry about that Janis but you know you don’t have to hide in your room at every party”

“I’m not hiding Cad I just need my alone time to breathe, that’s it”

“Sure Janis, just know that you can always join us to dance or drink and just have a good time in general”

“Yeah I know Cady thanks, I’m good for now”

Janis smiled at Cady and the friend quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before following her boyfriend out of the room. Ugh love. Janis closed the door and sat down on her bed. She let out a sigh as she layed back down. Janis took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time.

11:30pm. Shit. It’s almost time.

In about 20 minutes Damian would barge into her room and drag her out of there to take a drink and party with her friends before doing the countdown with everyone. In 30 minutes, Janis would have to see everyone kiss for New Year’s Eve and she would have no other options but to take a sip of her drink. 

Of course, one of the mathletes guys would try to offer her a kiss but she’d rather die than kiss one of them. 

Actually, she’d rather die than kiss any man in general. 

As she was stuck in her thoughts, the door of her bedroom slung open and closed almost immediately. Janis looked up to see who was trying to find shelter in her room and sit back up right away when she recognised the queen of the Plastics, Regina George herself, looking at the painted door with her back facing Janis. 

“Regina?”

“Wh- Oh Janis, thank god it’s you, hey” said the blonde woman when she saw her. Janis raised an eyebrow at her

“Thank god it’s me? Who are you and what have you done with Regina George? Because i don’t think i’ve seen you that relieved to see me in years.”

Regina surprisingly let out a small laugh which let Janis the time to examine her. The woman was wearing one of her signature bright-pink leather jackets with an all black outfit, black shoes, black jeans and black shirt. Janis also noticed that her shirt had a window-hole on her (quite impressive) cleavage.

~~~~~

_ Janis looked at the number above the door and held on tightly onto the small box she was carrying as she knocked. A small voice inside the room spoke up  _

_ “Enter.” _

_ Janis turned the doorknob and walked in. Inside the room, a pretty messed-up looking Regina was laying on a hospital bed with a thick brace around her neck. _

_ “Hey George” _

_ “Janis what are you doing here” _

_ “Uh well Karen told me you had to get another emergency surgery yesterday so I thought I would come here and.. ya know give some support I guess” _

_ “Oh...thank you” _

_ “No problem” Janis cleared her throat and held out the small box “dark chocolate muffins, your favorites or at least i remember them being your favorites” _

_ Regina tried not to move her head and looked at her confused “Why are you doing this?” _

_ “what do you mean?” _

_ “being nice to me... after everything I’ve done to you” _

_ Janis put down the muffins on a small table and sat down on a chair next to the bed _

_ “Because I was really scared for you after the accident. Yeah, you destroyed my life and I hate you for that but I never wanted you to get hurt that way. I cared for you once a long time ago and i know you also once cared for me. You don’t deserve to die, not like this.” _

_ A single tear rolled down Regina’s face and she took a deep breath before looking into Janis’ eyes _

_ “Jan, I’m sorry... _

_ for everything.” _

~~~~~

“Could you be anymore obvious?”

Janis looked up from Regina’s cleavage to her face

“What?”

“Janis, you checking out my breasts is not really what I need right now”

“why wear the shirt then? i mean I’m sure everyone who has seen you tonight must have noticed it”

Regina sighed “yeah except one”

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re still with Shane”

The lack of response gave a pretty clear answer to Janis.

“Regina, you realise that you’re dating a guy who didn’t visit you in the hospital after you had an accident and died for 15 seconds?”

“Janis..”

“Hell, I even visited you there and we were ennemies”

“We weren’t anymore when you got out though”

“That’s... that’s true . Touché .”

Janis looked down before looking back up at Regina who was still staring at her. She pat down the spot on the bed next to her and Regina slowly walked up and sat down there.

“So why are you hiding if you wanted him to notice you?”

“He was too busy playing beer pong and everyone else kept asking me about my recovery, I just needed a break”

“That’s understandable”

“What about you? Why are you hiding Janis?”

“well you know I’m not really the party type and I didn’t want to ruin it for Damian with my mood so I came in here”

Regina nodded and Janis could see her examine one of the paintings hung up on the wall in front of them. The painting was colourful, it had splashes of gold and pink paint with some black and white details. Multiple random objects were painted all over it, including a muffin in the top left corner.

“This painting, it’s different from your other ones”

“My other ones?”

“Yeah those you posted on your Instagram account. This one looks, i don’t know...happier?”

“Oh”

“When did you paint this Janis ?”

“Actually i painted this one when I came back home after seeing you at the hospital”

“Oh”

The two young women stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before they could finally look at each other again. Janis took a glance at Regina’s eyes and observed that their colours slightly changed with the lighting. Janis was already imagining a painting that could be inspired by those colours when she realized how long she had been staring. She let out an embarrassed laugh and after a few seconds the blonde woman joined in and started laughing too. The two stayed laughing next to each other for quite some time when all of a sudden the door opened.

“Hey Janis it’s almost mid- oh hey Regina i’m glad you made it here!”

“Hey Damian nice to see you” Regina gave him a small smile.

“Sorry for interrupting your silly laugh session ladies but the countdown is gonna start in 9 minutes so please come enjoy the party before i force you to”

“Alright Damian we’ll be there in a sec” Janis said as she stood up.

Damian walked out and Regina stood up after Janis.

“Thank you for making me feel somehow better”

“No problem, I admit you also kinda helped me relax about all this”

Janis accidentally glanced back at Regina’s cleavage and immediately looked back up but knew she had been caught looking once again. She felt her cheeks turn red when Regina gave her a small smirk. The blonde woman looked at Janis like she was about to say something but a voice outside the room interrupted her. “Regina babe, where are you?” Shane’s voice. The blonde woman looked at Janis with a strangely sad look. “I’m sorry, I should go”

“oh yeah no it’s fine, go ahead”

“I guess i’ll see you later Jan”

“See you Gina”

The blonde woman walked out of the room and Janis waited a couple of seconds before walking out on her own. She went to the living-room and served herself a glass of alcohol before joining Cady, Aaron and Damian. The woman smiled when she saw the young painter and they started dancing together while the boys were having what seemed like a very drunk debate.

Janis checked the time on her phone. 11:58pm.

Everyone was getting more and more excited by every minutes that passed when suddenly a loud scream echoed throughout the apartment. The group of friends turned around only to see the shocked expression of Shane Oman, whose face and clothes were dripping wet. Regina was standing in front of him with an empty cup in her hand and a very satisfied look on her face.

Janis guessed that Regina had just broken up with Shane.

Finally. 

Gretchen was standing behind Regina recording the whole thing on her phone while Karen was just dying of laughter next to her. Janis harboured an obvious i’m-proud-of-you-my-former-best-friend-then-enemy-and-now-possible-crush-you-show-him-who-is-the-boss smirk on her face and tried to hide it.

When she looked back where the blonde woman was standing a second ago, Regina was gone. 

As she started to search for her in the crowd, someone shouted “30 seconds left guys!”.

Everyone started the countdown while Janis was just trying to make her way through, searching for a sign of blonde hair or a bright-pink jacket.

“25 seconds!”

Was Regina a magician? where the hell did she go? Janis quickly checked her bedroom, no one.

“10!”

Janis asked herself if the woman had found a way to teleport herself out of this party.

“7!”

A mathlete guy came up to Janis. She kindly patted his shoulder to reject him.

“5!”

Janis saw a blonde haired girl and made her turn around. Not Regina. Damn it.

“4!”

A bright pink jacket... Worn by Glenn Coco. Seriously Glenn Coco?

“3!”

Janis could see Aaron and Cady put their arms around each other, ready to kiss.

“2!”

Damian stood next to his boyfriend. Janis looked down at her drink and sighed.

“1!”

Janis suddenly felt grabbed by the hips. She turned around and looked up. There was Regina.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR”

The blonde woman smiled and tucked a strand of Janis’ hair behind her ear.

“Happy new year Janis”

“Kiss me.”

The pair kissed passionately as the crowd went crazy around them, no one paying attention to them. Everyone else was screaming, chanting, kissing each other, drinking and dancing. Regina held the other woman’s hips while Janis wrapped her arms around regina’s neck, careful to not spill her drink on her. 

The two women pulled away and looked at each other. They were out of breath and both let out innocent giggles before going back to kissing. 

Meanwhile, a certain Gretchen Wieners stood in a corner and sneakily recorded them. 

“Oh my god this is soooo going to make the groupchat go wild tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked this story and i might continue it in the future!


End file.
